runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:1800 si uy b
Random Umm yeah this is random Welcome! -- 18:46, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Well you're in my clan so it would be fair that I ask that your clan and mine become allies. So do you accept my offer? Answer on my talk page. 03:10, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :(Slaps head) That's right! I forgot to add you. I thought I forgot to add someone in my clan and I guess it was you. If I don't add you within the next hour, add yourself. 21:59, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::Well the name Guthix Trio is catchy! :D 22:30, 19 November 2008 (UTC) alliance I would like to propose an alliance, consider it at your leisure, you may also join my clan if you wish. Consider it if you wish to.Kisanorame 16:58, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Eternitys End :Hello, I'm here, so... Kisanorame 21:49, 9 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Someone did it last night to your clan page and I reverted and semi-protected for 48 hours, so it should be fine. I'll double check for you though. :OK, I'll edit the block, then you should be able to edit again. If it happens again just let me know. ::It's fixed, you can now edit. Sorry about that. Let me know if anyone does this to your clan page again. Soldier 1033talk 23:13, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :::Your clan member Dakaru the W asked for some help in a "god wars war". Care to explain? 01:51, 24 December 2008 (UTC) RE:IP block It should be fixed now. 12:54, 17 January 2009 (UTC) New sig test still fixing yo Hey ummm I made a website where people can talk about almost anything... the site is http://s1.zetaboards.com/The_Everything_Forum/Index Kisanorame... 04:23, 10 April 2009 (UTC) sup Hello fellow clanner, i wonder if you would like to do something with our clans sometime? and if you can, would you like to join my website? if you do, the link is http://s1.zetaboards.com/The_Everything_Forum/index/ and i see that you dont have that many members, sorry if your jealous, but my rs chapter of the clan has over 100 members, sorry for flauntingit but im soooo proud but 90% of my clan is inactive =( sooo yeah....Kisanorame... 15:48, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Clan Yes, I would like to join your clan. I'm usually on world 1, 50, or 75. Wanna try and meet sometime today? ''Justine2369'' 12:57, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Hows about you just add me on RS (Justine2369) and I'll hope for you to log in sometime today. can you please just go away you and your bunch of nerds you call a clan and nobody likes you vandal i hate vandals, thanks for helping me undo the vandalism... Kisanorame... 03:09, 8 July 2009 (UTC) i hope we got it all i'ts ok i undid most of the vandalism on my own because im on right now and i get emails when ppl change my pages, so i undid most of it, thanks for the help though Kisanorame... 03:20, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ??? WOW it happened again but this time the person failed terribly, check out the message they sent me, half of it's not even spelled right... Kisanorame... 03:36, 8 July 2009 (UTC) talk... if you have a yahoo email i can chat with you right now, but i dont think i can log into rs right now i just downloaded a new game from aeria games. ok i guess i can try to log on to rs... ill meet u there Kisanorame... 03:45, 8 July 2009 (UTC) RE: No problem, always happy to help. :) There isn't a way to delete accounts but if that account causes any trouble it will be blocked as well. Let me know if there are any other problems. 05:02, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Ally Kaiser Blade would like an alliance with Knights of Guthix. 05:31, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Dude omg look at me talk page. Some loser be trying to be a mod. 17:38, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::Blocked.... 17:58, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::Can I ask from you a favor? 06:41, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Wow you took a while to respond. :) EE and Kaiser Blade are now allies. War got called off. 15:41, 12 August 2009 (UTC) alliance EE is open to an alliance. my terms are that- 1. We each treat eachother with respect. 2. neither of us commands the other or the others clan. we remain individual though very much so allied. and 3. my clan members can visit your clan and help as can yours to mine. tell me if you agree or disagree and then state your terms of alliance. Ehtya 13:36, 14 August 2009 (UTC) *Alright great. We are Allies. This will be prosperous for us both. Ehtya 15:15, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I am Zerouh, You clan has been accepted into the Triumvirate if you so desire 1800 si uy b... My name is Zerouh. Ive been looking at your clan for a while now as a potential member of the Triumvirate. You may see more on what the Triumvirate is by looking up "Zerouhs Triumvirate". Give me your response as quickly as possible, The members list is not quite accurate as many of the clans do not have clan pages here I am afraid by I assure you we are becoming larger. You are also in Alliance with both KB and EE which are both original members of the Triumvirate. Do your research, and decide. Zerouh 21:43, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey dude, whats up? Hi, I'm the new leader of Kaiser Blade! Yayy! Anyway, I noticed you were on our alliance list, and I wanted to know if you were still alive =P Talk to meh soon. Arethied/SeriuS RaiN Attention.. Dude, remember when i told you u could use my site, i'm offering it again, i NEED members, the url is: http://s1.zetaboards.com/The_Everything_Forum/index/ Kisanorame... 05:21, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Request Hi I am Kill force23,I would like to forge a alliance between the Knights of guthix and Guthix's warriors.Tell me when you make up your mind. CJ185 23:51, May 10, 2010 (UTC) A new chapter Hey.. Email me: kisanorame@yahoo.com I need to talk to you. Kisanorame... "右の質問の答えです！" 05:42, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Updating your Clan Page Hello, Just letting you know I updated your categories on your clan page. I didn't do anything to the content. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Thanks, 07:03, October 9, 2010 (UTC)